Verdadera inutilidad
by ALE686
Summary: Cuando no eres parte del "triángulo amoroso" principal, todos te aman. Incluso si es solamente porque "quien te ama" es popular y te lo contagió. Un aplauso para Momo Hinamori, ¡también conocida como Momo Kurosaki! / METAFIC, BADFIC #AntiHinamori #AntiMomoKurosaki #AntiHitsuhina #Hinmortalmori #ProVerdaderaFamiliaKurosaki #NoHitsukarin / No apto para antis IH ni fans de Hinamori.


Notas al final de la historia.

0/0/0/0

 **Verdadera inutilidad.**

Todo fue duro después de la guerra. En realidad, desde que Aizen decidió traicionar la Sociedad de Almas. ¡Pero no todo estaba perdido! Eso piensa Momo Hinamori, que Aizen no es malo.

Es decir, traicionar a todo el mundo espiritual deseando matar a miles de humanos para crear la llave espiritual y gobernar los cielos... Era un buen fin, más desde lo ocurrido con Juha Bach. De hecho, cuando terminó la guerra contra los Quincy, Hinamori lo supo mejor. El plan de Aizen no resultó ser tan malo, ¡porque solo quiso ser rey antes de que el verdadero malo lo fuera! Incluso Aizen-taichou ayudó en la guerra, demostrando no estar verdaderamente sumido en la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, volvió a ser encerrado. Esa tarde, a pesar de las negativas recibidas de Hitsugaya, fue a visitarle.

Luego de diez años, lucía tan bien como siempre. El hombre que la atravesó, por error, dos veces. Bueno, ¡una sola! La otra fue Shiro-chan, por sabrá Dios qué razón.

Aizen-taicho siempre tuvo razón, Hitsugaya era malo. Pero nadie, salvo ellos dos, lo notaban.

Lastimosamente para Hinamori, Aizen se negó a verla. Y "sin querer" subió su reiatsu de un modo que casi la ahoga, a lo que tuvo que ser socorrida por unos oficiales tontos que no sabían nada de las muestras extrañas de afecto de Sousuke Aizen.

La sacaron de allí, impidiendo cumplir su misión de pasar un cordial rato charlando, prometiendo nuevamente en su corazón cumplir una misión que su taichou no pudo darle.

Estuvo tan triste, que quiso cortarse las venas. No lloró delante de Hitsugaya, pidiéndole salvar a Aizen, porque sería repetitivo. Y Shiro-chan, como mal amigo y enamorado de ella que era, no le daría su ayuda. La bruja de Matsumoto, -que tan bruja no es porque aquella ocasión le pasó una carta de Aizen-taicho, como buena mensajera-, no le dejaría.

Entonces llegó a su cabeza la idea, la gran idea de pasar tiempo con su familia. ¿La abuela del Jiyuunrinan? ¡No, esa es abuela de Hitsugaya-kun no suya! Su abuela de relleno propia no la tiene, a pesar de decir ser una shinigami importante en cierto aspecto. No es necesario que tenga un familiar en pantalla, con su popularidad puede valerse por sí misma.

Así lo hizo, con la magia de su inmortalidad fue imposible no lograr su cometido.

Para saciar su alma triste, se puso su gigai que le dieron especialmente por ganar el segundo lugar en un concurso de popularidad. Su título fue "La segunda más popular y la primera gran sobrevalorada a pesar de no ser tan relevante para la trama", que recogió con orgullo y aire de noble. ¡Hasta Inoue Orihime hubiera querido ese premio! Esa perra que sedujo a Aizen-taichou para que la llevara con él a su castillo, sin ser accidentalmente atravesada por su espada. De igual modo, le alegró saber que Aizen-taichou no permaneció lo suficientemente cerca, de aquella naranja, como para atravesarla.

Algo más feliz, se abrió camino hacia la clínica Kurosaki.

Hinamori miró hacia la casa. Su hogar, su familia, ¡su vida! Ya que no estaba Aizen, sabía que ellos lo recibirían con los brazos abiertos. Después de todo, habían pasado diez años sin verse. ¡Debían extrañarla!

Entró a la casa, alegremente anunciando su llegada. Todos estaban comiendo en la mesa, y la miraron al instante al verla pasar.

\- ¿Quién mierda eres tú? -preguntó Ichigo.

Hinamori rió. ¡Su hermano -¿o era su esposo? no eso, ¡eso no! ella era de Aizen-taichou- siempre tan bromista!

\- Soy Momo, Ichi-nii, vine a pasar tiempo con ustedes.

Karin alza una ceja mirando a su hermano mayor. ¿Desde cuándo no era ella la única en decirle "Ichi-nii"? El nombrado se achica de hombros, mirando a su esposa.

Orihime contesta, nerviosa.

\- U-Uh, es Hinamori-ku-

\- ¡Kurosaki! -niega la otra, haciendo berrinche con las manos en puño a los lados-. ¡Soy MOMO KUROSAKI!

\- Momo-kun -la que sí era Kurosaki por ley, le saltó una gota en la sien por la vergüenza ajena- ¿era así, no?

\- ¿Qué hace ella aquí, Ichi-nii? -dice sentándose en la silla en donde Karin pretendía sentarse -. ¿No vas a intentar matarme, no, Karin?

La mencionada frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Matarte? Ni siquiera sé quién eres -contesta.

\- Ichi-nii -vuelve a decir, con su voz irritando cada vez más al pelinaranjo que se contiene solo por ser ella mujer -. ¿Por qué terminaste casado con Inoue, si siempre amaste a Rukia?

Luego de diez años, a Ichigo le volvió el ceño fruncido. Enojado por tanta tontería, tiró a la mierda la caballerosidad.

\- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, idiota? -se quejó, haciéndole tener una expresión de dolor a Momo -. ¿Y quién mierda eres, en primer lugar?

Hinamori abrió la boca de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía ser que su hermano, -¿¡O esposo!? no, eso es traición a Aizen-taichou! ¡Son hermanos, hermanos!?-, renegar así de su parentesco?

Miró hacia Karin, a sus espaldas y a Orihime sentada a la derecha de Ichigo.

\- ¿F-Fueron ustedes? -dijo, lágrimas comenzando a caer de sus ojos. El dolor de ser negada. Miró a su "hermano" -. ¡SÉ QUE LO SIENTES EN TU CORAZÓN, BUSCA BIEN, TÚ AMAS A RUKIA!

\- Creo que va a ser mejor que te vayas de mi casa -ya sin importarle saber su nombre, dijo Ichigo, cansándose de tanta estupidez en la cena.

A los locos es mejor ignorarlos, pensaba. Suerte que Kazui seguía en su cuarto, no le haría gracia que su hijo viera tamaña muestra de patesismo humano y, al parecer ,-por lo que dijo Orihime que recordaba de la muchachita-, tontería shinigami. En serio, ¿quién era esa chica?

\- N-No puede ser cierto -hipaba la chica de peinado de anciana -, ¿t-tú me c-crees, verdad, Yuzu? Tú y yo siempre nos llevamos mejor.

La nombrada bufa. Sí, será dulce y todo, pero sus genes Shiba le dieron desde la pubertad cierto carácter. Sobre todo para lidiar con bromas taradas y tonteras similares. Sí, puede que a veces regañara a Karin por sus chistes de doble sentido, mas eso no significaba que odiara a su gemela. Y aunque al principio no se llevó del todo con su cuñada, la apreciaba mucho ahora. Es decir, tuvieron diez años para entenderse.

\- Ichi-nii... Ellas lo han vuelto un traidor a su propio corazón.

\- Je, mierda cursi. Esto parece una novela barata -dice Karin, sacando el plato delante de Hinamori y comenzando a comer de pie - Gracias por la comida, Hime-nii.

\- ¡¿Y ADEMÁS LE PERMITES MANCILLAR A RUKIA-CHAN?!

\- ¿Eres amiga de Rukia? -pregunta Ichigo, fastidiado y sin ganas, interrogándose: ¿de verdad Rukia tiene amigas tan huecas? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Mancillar cómo? - Karin se atreve a preguntar.

Oh, Karin, cometiste un error. Y justo tú que poca paciencia tienes para las huecas mentales. Una cosa es ser inocente y otra ser ingenua, Momo Hinamori siempre ha sido más lo segundo.

\- Es RUKIA-NII no Hime... ¡-nii! Está bien que me odies porque quieres estar con Hitsugaya-kun ¡pero esto es ir demasiado lejos!

Repentinamente Karin se enfureció, ¿acaso esa chica decía que Orihime no merecía que la llamara su hermana? La hermana en cuestión quiso detenerla, mas la Kurosaki de cabello oscuro

\- Orihime sí ES mi hermana, no tú -declaró firme, recibiendo una mirada de pesar de parte de la loca que se creía su hermana y no lo era -. ¿Y quién carajos es Hitsugaya? -inquiere, no creyendo que esa tipa haga un espectáculo a causa de un chico que ella ni conoce.

\- ¡Heh!, ¿eres algo de Toushiro? -ahora Ichigo sí que está por explotar. ¿Será que lo infantil pasaba de capitán a capitán y, con el transcurso de los años, el albino se volvió como su padre hasta finalmente decidir hacerle una broma? Porque si esta situación no es una broma, siente que alguien perderá la vida. Y por alguien se refiera a esa chica desconocida que cree ser pariente suyo.

"Con mi padre y Ganju tenemos suficientes idiotas en la familia, gracias", dice con sarcasmo mientras miraba al cielo.

\- No soy algo, es decir, es mi amigo de la infancia aunque... Sé que está enamorado de mí pero... Yo solamente sigo la voluntad de Aizen-taichou. -ni bien dijo esto, su mirada se tornó triste -. ¿Por qué hiciste que lo encerraran, Ichi-chan?

\- Primero me copia el apodo y ahora lo cambia -se queja Karin, decidiendo bufar e irse a robar el plato de comida de su hermano. Ya que él no aprovechaba la deliciosa comida que sirvió su esposa, se la robaría mientras estaba concentrado tratando de lidiar con la tontera actual.

Orihime sigue mirando a su esposo, Karin le dijo con la mirada que no se preocupara mucho.

\- Respóndeme, por favor ¿por qué hiciste que lo encerraran? -vuelve a inquirir Hinamori sobre Aizen.

Ichigo junta los hombros con la mirada en blanco, echándose atrás sin creerse que alguien estuviera pidiendo tal contestación.

\- ¿Porque era un jodido traidor que casi destruye toda la ciudad donde vivo y quería gobernar todos los mundos que existen?

\- ¡Podrías haberlo salvado!

Yuzu comenzaba a irritarse de ver cómo trataba a su hermano. Es decir, no le molesta si lo golpean y eso, pero sabe distinguir cuando Ichigo está verdaderamente irritado con la presencia de alguien y cuándo no. Con Rukia-chan, por ejemplo, es mitad y mitad. Sobre todo porque, aunque la shinigami bajita suele darle de patadas en la cara jamás lo ha hecho delante de la rubia, además de que no es Kuchiki quien se mantiene diciendo incoherencias varias en este instante.

¡Es peor que la ex Inoue!, se grita en la mente. No, compararlas sería el mayor insulto posible a la esposa de su hermano. Después de todo, Orihime no es tan de hacer rabietas tontas con los brazos, y además es verdaderamente hermosa. Muchos otros lo han dejado en claro, su belleza y su amabilidad y la pureza de su ser. Tiene sentido que su hermano la quiera, aunque a la rubia le cause celos de hermana por no tener ya tanta atención de su parte.

Yuzu no lo tolera más. Asqueada, levantándose de golpe, con un aura roja rodeándola, toma el wok de la mesa y con una fuerza descomunal, -tal vez blut al fin activado-, golpea la cabeza de Hinamori hasta dejarla noqueda fuera de la silla.

Todos quedan en shock.

A Karin se le cae media pierna de pollo que sostenía cual pirata. Ichigo se pone en pie, habiendo reaccionado tarde a quitar el sartén gigante del brazo de la menor de sus hermanas. Observa el cuerpo tirado, queriendo decir algo, lo de buscar familiares de la chica por ejemplo, o llevarla con Urahara a ver si él la conoce. Orihime está igual, a punto de activar sus Shun Shun Rikka para curarla de tremendo golpe.

Yuzu los fulmina con la mirada, pidiéndoles detenerse.

\- Yo limpiaré.

\- ¡Pero! -dicen todos, a la vez.

\- ¡YO SACARÉ LA BASURA! -interrumpe la rubia aumentando su aura rojo oscuro, luego surca los labios con dulzura -. ¿Sí?

Todos asienten. Después de una ida y vuelta rápida, donde Orihime casi está llorando. No porque acaba de fingir la muerte alguien a quien, imbécilmente, confiaba con cada fibra de su ser al punto en volver a llorar posteriormente cuando intenta matar a su mejor amigo. No, Orihime llora únicamente de alivio o cuando está en riesgo la seguridad de alguien. Eso es nobleza y sensibilidad, afirma Ichigo quien la consuela con un beso en la frente.

Karin finalmente puede ocupar su lugar y, cuando Yuzu cruza la habitación dispuesta a retomar la cena, se decide. Ya que esta cena no puede empeorar después de lo que pasó, cree que es el momento perfecto para confesar algo.

\- Yuzu, Ichi-nii, Hime-nii -pide atención y dice con naturalidad-. Voy a tener un bebé -y encogiéndose de hombros, vuelve a morder otra pierna de pollo frito.

Ichigo, Orihime e Yuzu la ven con total sorpresa y las quijadas desencajadas.

Al igual que como sucedió con Kazui, el adulto de cabello naranja se desmaya de la noticia sobre el embarazo. En este caso, por toda la presión y cansancio juntados, no solo por la información.

* * *

EXPLICACIÓN: Cuando era hitsuhina y leía fics, lo que más me jodía era una que pusieran a Hinamori como si fuera una hermana de Ichigo ¡o novia de Ichigo! Y a Orihime siempre de perra, incluso aunque se supone que Hinamori debía dejar a Ichigo para que éste esté con Rukia. WTF? Vaya lógica de los HH/IR, que si se pasan por acá ahora: ¿qué se siente que el hitsuhina y el ichiruki sea romance solo en los rellenos? Porque en el original SIEMPRE va a ser todo amistad, le pese a quien le pese. Sí, los dos. No uno ni el otro, ambos son solo amistad. ¿O todavía se creen lo del cartel con las líneas? Que si fuera cierto, tendríamos hasta Kaienruki lol

Perdón por desquitarme así, pero ya exploté. Antes decía "aunque no me guste X personaje, no haré baishing" pero desde hace años que las fangirls de Hinamori, -como las de Hinata Hyuuga-, vienen llenándome la paciencia.

Alguien me mandó un PM ayer, burlándose de mis fics. Y no es que eso me joda, puedo aguantarlo. Pero después decía que Hinamori es más popular que Orihime y bla bla, que solo la supera Rukia y que Hinamori sí está al primer nivel bla bla mientras que Hime es una inútil bla bla. ¿Y a mí que me importa? Hinamori siempre va a ser una sobrevalorada y me alegra que no me guste. ¡Oh y gracias por hacerme odiarla! Ahora ya que son tan cool, los voy a imitar, solo que en lugar de Rukia, -como ustedes ponen a Orihime-, voy a colocar a Hinamori. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, todos usan a Karin como villana y nada que ver. Ella ni es shinigami.

Y Hinamori, esa chica sí que es inútil, quien demostró ser capaz de matar a su amigo de toda la vida ¡por un hombre! Y no jodan con que "seguro Aizen la metió en su ilusión" porque saben que es mentira

Claro, después se burlan de Orihime cuando se pone contra Ichigo en la saga fullbring pero un dato, gente lenta: A ELLA SÍ SE LE HABÍAN METIDO EN LA CABEZA. Literalmente, le cambiaron los recuerdos, jugaron con su mente literal. ¿Y quieren que le sienta lástima a Hinamori que lo hizo queriendo porque confiaba ciegamente en un traidor? Y encima cuando supo que era malo, no lo creía, y después al aceptar que lo sí era lo siguió llamando "taichou".

Básicamente, si tanto querían razones de porqué no me cae Hinútilmori se las daría, pero ahí les fueron las básicas.

¿Ah y dicen que gustarme Orihime significa que no me gusta Rukia o que soy hipócrita y seguro me gustan solo las chicas con pechos? No todos los hombres, y mujeres, somos unos idiotas que se fijan solo en lo de afuera.

Adoro a Sakura "plana" Haruno, a Levi quien es algo burlada por no ser tan voluptuosa, a Yuzu quien con veinti-pico de años quedó igual, y sigue la lista pero dudo que les importe. También hay varios personajes "tetonas", como dicen ustedes, que no me gustan. Para mí no se trata del cuerpo sino de personalidad: Hinata y Juvia son dos grandes ejemplos de que no soy tan superficial como creen. Sí, son lindas y tienen buen cuerpo, pero no me atraen nada. Odio las fangirls o los personajes sobrevalorados y esas dos verdaderamente lo son.

La única excepción de personaje "sobre valorado" que me gustan son dos: Darwy Lewis y Rukia Kuchiki. La primera por actitud, la segunda por historia y porque, en cierto modo, ella sí se merece tanta atención debido a que es protagonista también.

Pero no se esfuercen con Rukia, yo sé que soy un verdadero fan de ella, del Renruki -la pareja que le hizo cannon Kubo- y que no me guste el Ichiruki no significa lo contrario.

Y bueno, ya que todos hacen anti-fics estos días, me dije ¿por qué yo no? Jajaja. No obstante, es broma. Este será el primero y único anti-fic que haga en mi vida.

Por eso, espero que les gustara y no me odien tanto ya que saben varias cosas mías. Y si me odian, ¿oops? jajaja

¡ALE686, cambio y fuera!


End file.
